At present, a display device is generally constituted by vertical and horizontal array pixel matrixes. In a display process of the display device, a gate scanning signal is outputted from a gate driving circuit, thereby scanning and accessing individual pixels row by row, and realizing display in cooperation with image data.
In the display device, the gate driving circuit is used for generating a gate scanning signal for each pixel. Each stage of gate driving unit in the gate driving circuit serves as a shift register to transmit the scanning signal to a next stage of gate driving unit successively, thereby turning on a thin film transistor (TFT) switch of the pixel row by row, so as to achieve data signal input to the pixel. A bi-directional scanning circuit, as a special gate driving circuit, can control forward or backward scanning of the gate scanning signal only by changing timing of the input signal without changing a physical structure of the gate driving unit.
A clock signal is an external input signal for driving the gate driving unit to operate, which is generally a periodic, positive and negative alternating voltage signal. In order to ensure that individual pixels in the gate driving circuit can be turned on normally, an effective level of the clock signal generally needs a voltage with a higher absolute value. As such, higher power consumption will be generated in the process of positive and negative alternation of the clock signal.
Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of the clock signal of the gate driving circuit while ensuring normal work of pixels of a display device is a problem to be urgently solved by the skilled person in the art.